Pokemaster!
by I find my presence embarassing
Summary: A diary of a Pokemon Trainer. Attempts have been made to make the region and characters realistic! Contains some non-canon liberties, notably taken from gpxplus . net.
1. Prologue

Boom! Crash! Kapow!

...

Ok, nothing THAT exciting happened. But today I started my Pokemon journey! That made me feel pretty good. Even if there weren't LITERAL fireworks.

Taking my kid brother along does not make me feel good.

My parents were old-fashioned... or were they new-fangled? Anyway, living out in the boondocks, on our Apricorn farm, my parents wanted us to wait a little longer to set out. Every year, on my birthday, I'd ask if it was time.

This year, I turned 18. I was getting antsy, well a little. My parents finally said it was ok... but only if I took my 13-year-old brother to the Lab too.

I only have to take him that far. That's the deal. They looked at me with puppy eyes and said it would be nice if I looked after him after that, but no way. I'm going to be the oldest newbie Pokemon trainer as it is, I don't need to be a babysitter too.

Anyway. My story.

So we're biking to this town, right? We live in the middle of nowhere, I mean there is NOTHING NEARBY. Just ranches, far as the eyes can figure it'll be a few days before we reach any sort of civilization, which, if we went the right way, should be the town we're looking for. We don't have any Pokemon yet, but we see a few around - Ratatta, running through the tall grass, a Pidgey or two in the trees - but we're staying on the path and not troubling anyone.

Well, I'm not. My bratty kid brother thinks it'd be funny to see if I'll react if he strays into the grass. He's trying to get a rise out of me. But, I figure, I've got a maximum of a week left with the little twerp, I can ignore him for that long. But as he gets close, I tell him he's gonna get eaten if he goes in.

He looks at me with this innocent look on his face, and makes a beeline in.

I'm not following him in. But I don't have to.

He's in there for 45 seconds, maybe a minute, before there's this mini earthquake, rumbling and eveything. The kid comes biking out for his life. I hesitate, but speed up a little.

Then this gigantic... thing comes of the grass. I guess not out of the grass. Out of the *very earth itself*. Did I mention it was big? Like, HUMUNGUOUS.

I, naturally, panic. I bike straight ahead, fast as I can go, faster even. I can hear the thing's giant plodding behind me, I know it's getting closer. I know I'm about to be trainer tar tar.

But there's the fork in the road up ahead. So I yell for us to split up. Maybe we can get away. I go left, the twerp goes right, and eventually I don't hear it behind me anymore. All I hear are the bug Pokemon around me. I'm alone.

That's ok, I can get along fine. My kid brother should not be alone. So I pull out my map.

The town is going to be on the left fork, eventually. The right fork leads to a mountain range. The paths all stop there eventually.

But he'll come back. He has a map too. Or I think he will. He's a little slow, but he'll figure it out.

Or that's what I tell myself as I bike slowly down the road.

*~*


	2. Chapter 1

So it's my third day out. I know I should be pedaling slowly, in case the kid wants to catch up, but I've run out of food and my stomach is rumbling like an Onyx.

But would you look there! The trees have thinned out and ahead of me is this giant crater, with a city inside. They used to mine for the meteorite, but they stopped several years ago, when they found it. Professor Yew wasn't all that interested in rocks, he's mostly interested in what pokemon can do - like, the moves they learn naturally, and what they can learn artificially.

So that my destination, anyway. Yew's Lab.

But it's not easy to find. This city is big, it became the centre of everything, of the region really, at some point. Not only is the lab here, but the Daycare and the Shelter. They call it the world's biggest daycare, and as far as I can tell nobody's proved them wrong yet. The shelter is where all the unwanted or donated eggs go, and sometimes a pokemon when a person wants to let somebody else raise it.

Ok, I'm lost. Time to ask somebody. I walk up to this couple and ask if they have any idea where the Lab is. The guy stares at me blankly, while the girl bursts out laughing. As the tears pour down her face she points to this big, clean building, all white and glass, right across the street. Like I know what a lab is supposed to look like. Jerks.

So I walk up, and the automatic glass doors slide open, releasing this burst of air-conditioned air. There's a clean, white, shiny desk with a woman sitting at it, looking pleased at punch to help me.

'Can I help you,' she asks. That may have been what tipped me off.

I'm here to get a pokemon, I tell her.

And that's when I find out that Professor Yew's away on sabbatical for the year, to study.

You can imagine how I take this news. I have not waited my whole life to wait another year. After threatening me with some sedatives, I cool down enough for her to tell me she can still give me my trainer case and card, and sends me off with directions to the shelter.

It's a lot easier to find. The daycare and shelter share one building, divided. And the daycare has several acres of fields and ponds and such, all filled with pokemon. So I go in.

It's nice, clean, well-lit. There's quite a few people here, lurking about, with a hungry look in their eyes. There are about 50 pedestals with pillows on them, most of them with eggs on top. There's about a thousand attendants, clean and efficient, going in and out this giant double-hinged door, carrying eggs and new pillows and things.

I walk up to the desk and ask what I do.

They ask if I'm a new trainer, and then say all I have to do is go pick out an egg or a pokemon and bring it back here with my trainer card, and I'm a new owner. They tell me I can only take six per week, and I tell them that's unlikely to be a problem. I wander about the eggs.

They're all multi-coloured and patterned and I have no idea what they are. A guy in a lab coat comes up.

He starts talking very quickly, something about research and studies and would-I-like-to-participate. He's got a crazed look in his eye.

OUT! orders an attendant. He draws away.

She begins to berate him just as fast, saying not to show his face around here unless he was adopting, and that if he kept this up she'd have him banned.

She tells me sorry, they try to keep him and his associates out of here. I tell her it's no problem. we talk a little, and she's really surprised that I'm just starting out as a trainer. But I excuse myself after a while, a lot of eggs have come and gone and I want the right one.

There's just so much... choice, though.

But as I walked through the rows my eyes kept being drawn back to this green egg, with some yellow markings on it. So I walk up, to take a better look. It's very... eggy. But for some reason, I can't walk away.

An attendant comes up and says if I don't take it, they're going to take it to the back, eggs are only left out here so long. She says if I'm not ready it'll still be here tomorrow. But I tell her I'm ready. I pick it up, and walk to the desk.

*~*


End file.
